User talk:OmegaDragonite
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to , , FAIRY TAIL. Also check out the [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Fairy Tail Wiki]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Fairytail: Fairy Fanon Wiki Rules Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Fairytail: Fairy Fanon Wiki Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Bliss Burgundy, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. If you require help of any kind on this wikia, please leave a message on the talkpages of those who manage this wiki such as Founder [[User:Grandfire|''' Grandfire']] Admin [[User:Xz791|' Xz791']] Admin [[User:Bliss Burgundy|' Blisset']] Admin [[User:RIOO|' RIOO']] Admin [[User:Greenflash12|'Greenflash']] Chat Moderator [[User:LukeHeartfillia|'Luke']] But most of all have fun. Uhm Need you, on chat (yes, I have reached here to haunt you and your poor soul)--[[User talk:East Dragons|East Dragons Feast]] 10:46, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Good for you! * '''The Archer' (Man behind the Mask|Contact him!) The Destroyer 18:37, May 20, 2014 (UTC) The misunderstanding was in regards to the whole slayer part instead of just a dragonslayer. As long as you just get permission for slayers, it is fine for now though.Xz791 (talk) 00:26, May 24, 2014 (UTC) >_<--[[User talk:East Dragons|''East Dragons Feast]] 05:18, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Chat What is the problem Omega? [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire']] the supreme power. 14:20, June 1, 2014 (UTC) I don't know, the chat isn't appearing for me. I can only see three or four add bars but not the chat. Nothing of the chat. I typed all of that expecting you'd get my message. I wanted to know if that was happening to me only or for everyone. [[User:OmegaDragonite|'The Night']], the darkness.The Destroyer 14:32, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Can you enter on Naruto fanon wikia Chat? [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire']] the supreme power. 14:35, June 1, 2014 (UTC) No I cannot. However, I would like to ask you, what do you think of my character? [[User:OmegaDragonite|'The Night']], the darkness. The Destroyer 15:20, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Your character is realy cool [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire']] the supreme power. 15:25, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Rp Well at the moment, he's not ready for roleplaying. I will have to work on him more, and seeing as I don't get on here very often, it maybe a while before he is. And I would have to get used to roleplaying a bit here, if you wanted a good battle. Sorry man, but I just wanted to inform you before you thought I was ignoring you on Naruto Fanon or something. It's just really hard for me to transfer to Fairy Tail you know? I mean, in mindset. ~~ The Spiral Master (--Delve Into the Spiral--) 21:18, June 22, 2014 (UTC)